Potentiostats are common tools used in electrochemical analysis. Currently, a number of companies manufacture potentiostat instruments that deliver high precision and accuracy at an equally high cost. Typically, these instruments and their accompanying software cost anywhere from $5,000 to over $20,000. As a result, these instruments are not easily accessible for wide-spread use in academic settings or other initial research studies. Although there are a number of low-cost potentiostats, such potentiostats can only deliver a low-performance capability. As such, there is a need for an easily manufactured potentiostat circuit that is inexpensive while still providing high precision and accuracy.